Suya
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: Ryoma sabe que existe, pero necesita un rival para avanzar. Y si ese es Kaoru Kaioh el avance es más rápido.


**Suya**

**Por Natsumi Tsujimoto**

Sakuno Ryuzaki, era la linda nieta de la entrenadora de Tenis de Seigaku, que al parecer ponía toda su atención y esfuerzo en el tenis, en el cual había demostrado ser muy lento, a causa de su poca agresividad. Apoyar y colaborar en la mayor cantidad posible con el equipo de tenis de la dicha institución se había convertido en su trabajo de tiempo completo. A todos se les figuraba la poderosa razón de todo aquel abnegado sacrificio, el interés tan profundo que tenia en El Príncipe del Tenis: Ryoma Echizen, sin embargo al notar que el no hacia nada para afianzar esa relación, que no pasaba de lo platónico, y el hecho de ella era demasiado tímida para ir por él… las cosas seguían como si nada pasara.

Hasta que un día alguien pensó que eso debía cambiar nuestro querido Mamushi…Kaworu Kaidoh…_ ¿la razón?...Sakuno Ryuzaki ya no era una niña sino una bella mujer a quien Ryoma Echizen le recibía todos los días un delicioso almuerzo hecho con mucho amor y se despedía con un:

-Estuvo delicioso Ryuzaki_ y ella solo podía ruborizarse y quedarse con un:

-Por nada Ryoma-Kun y así todos los días, acepto al final de cada partido en los cuales el Príncipe se lucia y la bella dama le felicitaba para luego marcharse a su casa sola bajo la siempre escrutadora mirada de nuestro venerado O`chibi.

Una tarde de sol se encontraba mirando hacia las canchas Ryoma Echizen, cuando oyó una melodía muy hermosa que bien podía venir del mismo cielo, camino como siempre lo acostumbraba hasta el lugar en donde parecía ser mas fuerte el sonido y vio desde la ventana a uno de los salones de música donde se encontraba la siempre delicada, dulce, infinitamente ingenua, adorable, servicial, tierna, bella, atenta y por excelencia buena cocinera Sakuno Ryuzaki.  
>-…un momento pensó Ryoma desde cuando empezó a pensar así de la nieta de la entrenadora bueno la verdad fue hace mucho, pero su manera de ser jamás le permitió acercársele y la timidez se ella no ayudaba así que aquí estaba espiándole cuando tocaba como siempre y…ella allí mirándole cuando jugaba como nunca.<p>

Bueno era casi como una especie de acuerdo silencioso…el no salía con nadie y ella tampoco, el practicaba y ella venia, cuando ella tocaba y el iba a verla, cuando había juego fuera de de Seigaku ella iba a animarle y cuando ella tenia recital fuera de Seigaku él también iba…esto ya era una especie de relación enfermiza, pero por raro que pareciera todos en la escuela lo habían entendido y finalmente resignado de que era así como funcionaba Ryoma y Sakuno lo mas extraño era que eso cambiaria muy pronto.

Pensaba Ryoma en las cosas que le hicieron enamorarse de ella quizás solo… La dulzura, la fragilidad, la belleza natural...la inocencia, la candidez de su conducta y lo lejos que estaba de parecerse a él. Se hallaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando noto algo que nunca había visto… Kaoru Kaidoh mirando a su muñeca de porcelana desde otra ventana del otro lado del salón…que extraño eso no era cosa que se vea todos los días al Gran Mamushi mirando con ojos de borrego a la niña del Equipo de Seigaku.

-¡Esto era una infracción a las leyes de la naturaleza!-  
>Aunque solo estuvo allí aproximadamente 10 minutos, Ryoma no pudo evitar sentir una nueva y terrible sensación hasta entonces desconocida -CELOS—<br>Era extraño era una especie de deseo loco de tomar a Sakuno y apartarla de la vista de Kaoru Kaidoh de inmediato y como esto no era un pensamiento racional decidió que era mejor volver a su casa de inmediato.

Lo que ignoraba Kaworu y por supuesto toda la escuela de Seigaku, era que aunque parecía ser lo contrario, en el pecho de Ryoma habitaba un corazón, uno que saltaba cuando Ryuzaki aparecía en el quicio de la puerta cada día de clases que pasaba. El solo mirarla se había convertido en una especie de alivio… ¿desde cuando?...se preguntaba así mismo y sus propio inconciente le contestaba ¿Cómo saberlo?...  
>Ella se había convertido en una necesidad básica para su vida el verla en cada partido, mortificada con cada set y con unos bellos ojos que reflejaban angustia según el nivel de fortaleza de cada adversario eso lo hacía sentirse importante, apoyado, querido…amado. Nunca le preocupo el hecho de que alguien mas le robara la atención y el cariño de esa chica, pues para inflar a un mas su orgullo solo tenia ojos para el.<p>

Así fue que durante un partido de practica, mientras estaba sentado en la banca limpiando rigurosamente su raqueta Ryoma observaba a la chica, sentada con las manos que se retorcían de desesperación sobre las rodillas mirándole juego de dobles de Eiji y Oishi Vs Syuzuke y Kawamura; no pudo evitar mirara sus labios que se movían con cada espasmo que daba mientras miraba el partido tan sonrosados, suaves, quizás calidos. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse y bajo su gorra para evitar que otros lo notaran, pero no escapo ala atención de nuestro amado Kaoru Kaido que no tardo en hacer notar su desagrado a través de un:  
>-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ que a pesar de ser muy bajito Ryoma noto y respondió desafiante<br>-No se porque te molestas Kaidoh, es algo que se encuentra fuera de tu alcance ¿no te parece?_  
>-¿Insinúas que es un territorio que desconozco?_ le contesto con otra pregunta el creador de la serpiente boomerang.<br>-No, solo que las chicas no son tu fuerte Kai-no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres tú un experto?_<br>-No, solo que yo tengo mas oportunidad que tú_ dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de seguridad total.  
>-Te equivocas este es un juego que también puedo jugar Echizen_ contesto con un tono de desafió.<br>-Pues te advierto Kaidoh…este es un campo en el que también te venceré_ contesto el O`chibi totalmente seguro de lo que decía…no era como una de esas veces en las que fanfarroneaba delante de sus adversarios, esta ves era distinto se sentía feliz, contento y calido por dentro.

Mirando hacia las canchas se encontraba Ryoma, cuando oyó una melodía muy hermosa que bien podía venir del mismo cielo, camino como de costumbre hasta la ventana del salón de música donde se encontraba la siempre delicada, dulce, infinitamente ingenua, adorable, servicial, tierna, bella, atenta y por excelencia buena cocinera…Sakuno Ryuzaki…-Un momento_ pensó Ryoma_ …¿hace cuanto que empecé a pensar así de la nieta de mi entrenadora?…bueno fue hace mucho tiempo_ se respondió así mismo, pero su manera de ser jamás le permitió acercársele y la timidez de ella no ayudaba, así que aquí estaba, espiándole cuando tocaba… como siempre y …ella mirándole cuando jugaba…como nunca.

Bueno era casi como una especie de acuerdo silencioso…él no salía con nadie y ella tampoco, él practicaba y ella venia a verlo, cuando ella tocaba…él venia a verla, cuando había juego fuera de Seigaku ella iba animarles y cuando ella tenia recital fuera de la escuela él también iba a escucharla…esto ya era una especie de relación enfermiza, pero por raro que pareciera todos en la escuela lo habían entendido y finalmente resignado de que era así, como funcionaban Ryoma y Sakuno lo mas extraño es que eso cambiaria muy pronto. 

Pensaba Ryoma en las cosas que le hicieron enamorarse de ella quizás solo… La dulzura, la fragilidad, la belleza natural...la inocencia, la candidez de su conducta y lo lejos que estaba de parecerse a él. Se hallaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando noto algo que nunca había visto… Kaoru Kaidoh mirando a su muñeca de porcelana desde otra ventana del otro lado del salón…que extraño eso no era cosa que se vea todos los días al Gran Mamushi mirando con ojos de borrego a la niña del Equipo de Seigaku.

-¡Esto era una infracción a las leyes de la naturaleza!-  
>Aunque solo estuvo allí aproximadamente 10 minutos, Ryoma no pudo evitar sentir una nueva y terrible sensación hasta entonces desconocida -CELOS—<br>Era extraño era una especie de deseo loco de tomar a Sakuno y apartarla de la vista de Kaoru Kaidoh de inmediato y como esto no era un pensamiento racional decidió que era mejor volver a su casa de inmediato.

Lo que ignoraba Kaworu y por supuesto toda la escuela de Seigaku, era que aunque parecía ser lo contrario, en el pecho de Ryoma habitaba un corazón, uno que saltaba cuando Ryuzaki aparecía en el quicio de la puerta cada día de clases que pasaba. El solo mirarla se había convertido en una especie de alivio… ¿desde cuando?...se preguntaba así mismo y sus propio inconciente le contestaba ¿Cómo saberlo?...  
>Ella se había convertido en una necesidad básica para su vida el verla en cada partido, mortificada con cada set y con unos bellos ojos que reflejaban angustia según el nivel de fortaleza de cada adversario eso lo hacia sentirse importante, apoyado, querido…amado. Nunca le preocupo el hecho de que alguien mas le robara la atención y el cariño de esa chica, pues para inflar a un mas su orgullo solo tenia ojos para el.<p>

Así fue que durante un partido de practica, mientras estaba sentado en la banca limpiando rigurosamente su raqueta Ryoma observaba a la chica, sentada con las manos que se retorcían de desesperación sobre las rodillas mirándole juego de dobles de Eiji y Oishi Vs Syuzuke y Kawamura; no pudo evitar mirara sus labios que se movían con cada espasmo que daba mientras miraba el partido tan sonrosados, suaves, quizás calidos. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse y bajo su gorra para evitar que otros lo notaran, pero no escapo ala atención de nuestro amado Kaoru Kaidoh que no tardo en hacer notar su desagrado a través de un:  
>-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ que a pesar de ser muy bajito Ryoma noto y respondió desafiante<br>-No se porque te molestas Kaidoh, es algo que se encuentra fuera de tu alcance ¿no te parece?_  
>-¿Insinúas que es un territorio que desconozco?_ le contesto con otra pregunta el creador de la serpiente boomerang.<br>-No, solo que las chicas no son tu fuerte Kai-no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres tú un experto?_<br>-No, solo que yo tengo mas oportunidad que tú_ dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de seguridad total.  
>-Te equivocas este es un juego que también puedo jugar Echizen_ contesto con un tono de desafió.<br>-Pues te advierto Kaidoh…este es un campo en el que también te venceré_ contesto el O`chibi totalmente seguro de lo que decía…no era como una de esas veces en las que fanfarroneaba delante de sus adversarios, esta ves era distinto se sentía feliz, contento y calido por dentro.

Mirando hacia las canchas se encontraba Ryoma, cuando oyó una melodía muy hermosa que bien podía venir del mismo cielo, camino como de costumbre hasta la ventana del salón de música donde se encontraba la siempre delicada, dulce, infinitamente ingenua, adorable, servicial, tierna, bella, atenta y por excelencia buena cocinera…Sakuno Ryuzaki…-Un momento_ pensó Ryoma_ …¿hace cuanto que empecé a pensar así de la nieta de mi entrenadora?…bueno fue hace mucho tiempo_ se respondió así mismo, pero su manera de ser jamás le permitió acercársele y la timidez de ella no ayudaba, así que aquí estaba, espiándole cuando tocaba… como siempre y …ella mirándole cuando jugaba…como nunca.

Bueno, era casi como una especie de acuerdo silencioso…él no salía con nadie y ella tampoco, él practicaba y ella venia a verlo, cuando ella tocaba…él venia a verla, cuando había juego fuera de Seigaku ella iba animarles y cuando ella tenia recital fuera de la escuela él también iba a escucharla…esto ya era una especie de relación enfermiza, pero por raro que pareciera todos en la escuela lo habían entendido y finalmente resignado de que era así, como funcionaban Ryoma y Sakuno lo mas extraño es que eso cambiaria muy pronto.

Después de un partido, en el que por supuesto salio exitoso, se dirigió hacia los vestuarios se arreglo y acicalo mas que de costumbre; al salir lo sabia: "Ella como siempre estaría allí, sentada en el césped bella y delicada como si de una flor imperial se tratase y lista para decirle: -¡Jugaste bien Ryoma…adiós!_. Pero esta vez no esta vez seria diferente, esta vez seria valiente y la llevaría su casa.  
>-Hola Ryuzaki_ saludo con tono neutro.<br>-Hola Ryoma…jugaste muy bien hoy…adiós.  
>-No, espera…no te vayas Ryuzaki, déjame que te acompañe a tu casa_ le dijo serio, pero suave, ella lo miro sorprendida y solo le dijo:<br>-Claro Ryoma_ camino a su lado con un leve sonrojo que procuro disimular.  
>En el camino el paro y se dio cuenta que no se habían dirigido la palabra ni nada así que se le ocurrió una idea para romper el hielo:<br>-¿Quiere un helado?_con tono de amabilidad como ese que Fuji-Sensei usaba.  
>-Claro que si _respondió con dulzura-Quien en su sano juicio dice que NO-<br>Se dirigieron a la vivienda de la familia Ryuzaki comiendo helado y platicando de comida principalmente, conversando de todo y de nada, como si de dos amigos muy cercanos se tratase.  
>Las personas les miraban al pasar y solo podían comentar lo tierna que se veía la joven pareja de 15 años de edad. <p>

Al llegar se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sintieron algo extraños nunca se habían frecuentado fuera de la escuela y la verdad era la primera ves que Ryoma hablaba tanto.  
>-Gracias por acompañarme a casa_ susurro ella como tratando de darle ánimos<br>- Por nada, puedo hacerlo mañana si quieres…si tu novio te deja_ dijo él con un poco de ¿esperanza? En su voz.  
>-Ryoma yo no tengo novio y ¡claro! ¡Me encantaría que acompañaras!<br>-Bien, yo quiero venir por ti ¿de acuerdo?_  
>-Sí_ contesto tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosa, pero era que casi no podía contenerse su Príncipe Ryoma la había acompañado asta su casa y ahora le pedía su autorización para hacerlo nuevamente…por Kami se sentía en el cielo.<br>-De acuerdo estaré temprano…no te vayas sin mí_ dijo esto ultimo mirándola a los ojos.  
>-Esta bien Ryoma, pero…no lo olvides_ contesto un poco seria.<br>-Esta bien adiós Ryuzaki te veré mañana_ dijo el sintiéndose un poco regañado.  
>-Puedes llamarme Sakuno… si quieres_ dijo muy suave.<br>-¿De veras?...bueno adiós Sakuno_ dijo girando sobre sus talones y marchándose rápidamente por la calle dejando a nuestra pequeña amiga viendo cucullos, pero…nada es perfecto así que de pronto la razón, la lógica, la sospecha, la intriga y la intuición femenina golpearon a Sakuno Ryuzaki justo en el centro de la cabeza y surgieron un ejercito de dudas que se colocaron en fila india dentro de su cerebro, se enumeraron y empezaron a desfilar como si de un concurso se tratase:  
>1. ¿Desde cuando Ryoma me habla?<br>2. ¿En que momento noto que existo?  
>3. ¿Desde cuando me acompaña a casa?<br>4. ¿Será que quizás le agrado?  
>5. ¿Será que se ha vuelto loco?<br>6. ¿Será que hizo una apuesta con Kikumaru Eiji y Momoshiro Takeshi y perdió?  
>-Oh, no si sigo así me voy a volver loca, mejor averiguo a que se debe este repentino cambio de personalidad de Ryoma…algo me dice que esto no es normal y la verdad estoy tan contenta y agradecida a Kami como asustada y temerosa que lo que mas deseaba se ha vuelto realidad y la verdad es… que no se que hacer_<br>Así que con la cabeza hecha un torbellino y más confundida que Tezuka-Sensei en un concurso de bikinis la pequeña y siempre dulce Sakuno se fue a dormir.  
>Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad una pequeña serpiente se revolvía entre las sabanas planeando una movida estratégica. Je…je…jejejejeje<br>En la mañana muy temprano Sakuno madrugo a arreglarse y para cuando nuestro O`chibi llego la dama estaba mas lista que nunca. El joven se aproximo a tocar la puerta de la morada y ella contesto de inmediato:  
>-Hola Ryoma…buenos días_ dijo bajando la carita.<br>-Buenos días Sakuno… ¿nos vamos?_ pregunto.  
>-Si,…he ¡Adiós Abuela!_ grito ella para adentro de la casa.<br>- ¡ SAKUNO! ¿No quiere que te acompañe?_  
>-NO…gracias Abuela_<br>¿Vendrá con nosotros Sumiré-Sensei?  
>-No, Ryoma… ¡Corre! _ grito la chica.<br>Y la pareja de adolescentes desapareció a toda carrera por las calles de Japón, para cuando la entrenadora de Seigaku se asomo a la calle no había nadie y se pregunto ¿Por qué rayos su nieta se marcho sin ella?... ¿y quien había llamado a la puerta tan temprano?... o ¿acaso ya esta vieja y oía voces?  
>En fin el tierno dúo camino a la escuela ala altura del parque y comenzaron a charlar:<br>-¿Por qué corrimos?_ le interrogo él con cara confusa.  
>-¿No querrías que nos acompañara mi abuela todo el trayecto? …¿o si?_ contesto ella.<br>- No…claro que no.  
>-Es muy insistente, yo prefiero andar sola siempre que puedo_<br>-¿Por qué Sakuno?, nunca sabes a donde vas y por eso siempre te pierdes y llegas tarde _ comento él con una sonrisa.  
>- ¡RYOMA! …¿Por qué ME JUZGAS?... ¿Que no te fijas en ti?, tu nunca saludas, jamás das las gracias, te burlas de los mayores, enfadas a tus contrincantes y solo a veces practicas, casi nunca te ocupas de alentar a tus amigos que necesitan mejorar en tenis muchísimo y…_<br>-Vaya parece que te desahogases_ dijo el mirándola a los ojos cosa que ocasionó que la joven se detuviera y de pronto hiciera una reverencia.  
>-Lo siento no debí decir esas cosas..._ no pudo terminar la frase cuando el joven de pelo verdoso la interrumpió.<p>

-Sakuno, no tienes que disculparte y si yo soy así como dijiste y la verdad es que no se como es ser considerado, pues a las únicas que he visto ser amables y serviciales son mi madre y a ti, lo cual no es mucha gente_  
>-Ryoma ¿eso es un cumplido?_ le interrogó ella.<br>-Pues sí Sakuno… un cumplido "A la Ryoma Echizen" y si vives lo suficiente tienes la oportunidad de ver como le doy uno a Kaoru Kaidoh…  
>-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ ambos estallaron en risas de forma casi instantánea y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. <p>

Desde ese día el par compuesto por Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki fueron avistados en todos los sitios públicos posibles para jóvenes de su edad: La feria, el parque, el centro comercial, etc.

Era más que obvio que Ryoma estaba interesado en ella, pues el era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero con Sakuno hablaba hasta por los codos; pues con ella conversaba de todo desde su critica de la comida norteamericana hasta lo mortal de las pociones de Sadaharu-Sensei, cosa que a ella le hacia morirse de risa…todos podían notar que algo pasaba entre ambos y sin embargo aunque todos lo sabían en la escuela era como si lo ocultasen como al más jugosos de los secretos.

No hacían otra cosa que estar juntos y bromear como si de eso se tratara la vida y Ryoma Echizen se encontró a si mismo cada noche buscando un nuevo chiste para hacer reír a una chica…las cosas que Sakuno Ryuzaki le hacia hacer nunca creyó posible eso le pasara a él…simplemente se había enamorado de ella y no había cura conocida para su mal…era como sentirse en el mas magnifico de los torneos y su sonrisa era el trofeo de cada día.

Pero como nada en el Paraíso es eterno… se presento la serpiente frente a Adán y Eva.  
>Kaoru Kaidoh en toda su gloria se presento una tarde del sábado mientras que la dulce pareja se encontraba en el Parque de Diversiones, tratando de ganarse un osito-teddy de pronto interrumpió a Ryoma quien se encontraba en el medio de un tiro de una "inocente pelota de tenis" que quería atinar a una serie de blancos que se movían con la lentitud de una tortuga.<br>-Vaya Echizen parece que fuera de la cancha no eres tan bueno_ le susurro mirándole con maldad.  
>-No molestes Kaoru intento ganar un oso para Sakuno_ dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa amable.<br>- En ese caso lo intentare también_ y un _quiero jugar_ fue proferido al empleado del puesto quien después de cobrarle le proporciono a Kaoru las pelotas.

Y fue cuando ardió Troya pues una batalla épica de pelotas se desato sobre los blancos de feria fueron atacados con saque de tenis totalmente nuevos, varias serpientes boomerang saltaron sobre algunos destruyéndolos totalmente has que el empleado grito:  
>-¡BASTA!...AMBOS HAN GANADO, esto es un empate_ y ambos galanes se miraron entre si:<br>-¿Has oído eso Kaoru?... un empate_ le susurro Ryoma con una sonrisa al joven que le miraba como si pudiese asesinarlo con los ojos mientras que una jovencita que les miraba llena de terror ignoraba que ella era la causa de tanta rivalidad.

-Bien ¿que hemos ganado?_ pregunto el dueño de la bandana al empleado de modo amenazante.  
>-AH...ah…ah; pues lo que escojan _dijo casi suplicando por su vida.<br>-Yo quiero este_ dijo Kaoru tomando un preocupantemente grande osos verde del mostrador.  
>-Yo quiero ese_ dijo Ryoma señalando un pequeño osito blanco con una preciosa chaquetita blanca con mangas largas azul cielo.<br>(Que coincidencia ¿no?) ^-^

Y cuando lo tomo en sus manos camino hacia Sakuno y se lo entrego con una sonrisa.  
>-Oh, Ryoma es tan hermoso…parece un titular de Seigaku_ dijo la chica llena de ternura.<p>

-Quiero que lo cuides mucho será nuestra mascota dijo el chico de cabello negro verdoso a la joven que abrazaba al tierno peluche intentando ocultar sus sonrojo ante la mirada furibunda de Kaoru Kaidoh, quien ni corto ni perezoso se le acerco a la chica y la miro con algo de timidez y le entrego el colosal trofeo diciendo:  
>-Lo gane para ti, espero que te guste…este es mas grande _ añadió finalmente con algo de burla en su voz.<br>-Sí, gracias Kaidoh-Sempai es lindo, pero no es tan tierno como este pequeño_ dijo la chica mirándole con aplomo defendiendo a Ryoma.  
>-Veo que te gusta ese enano_ dijo refiriéndose a Ryoma quien había dejado solos al impar dúo para ir por bebidas.<br>-Sí, me gusta y mucho no veo porque a de ser de su incumbencia Kaidoh-Sempai.  
>-Dime solo Kaoru_ dijo él mirándola serio, pero sereno<br>-Bien Kaoru, no se por que quieres hacer que Ryoma quede mal delante de mí, pero nunca voy a permitir que algo así le pase a él_ le vocifero enérgicamente como si fuese una pequeña fiera.  
>-Bien si quieres saber la razón te la diré _ dijo el joven titular al tiempo que se acerco a la joven castaña a menos de una cuarta de su rostro.<br>-Sí, si quiero saber _ dijo Sakuno quien temblaba de la rabia, antes este chico le daba miedo, pero ahora solo quería golpearlo hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas.  
>-Porque me gustas…y mucho, eres muy especial para mí y Ryoma Echizen no es mas que un enano tonto que no te valora como mereces y que tarda demasiado en darse cuenta de todo_ contesto suavemente…eso la dejo fría porque no se lo esperaba.<br>-¿Por qué dices que no me valora?, ¡Kaoru solo soy su amiga! Y lamento que te sientas mal si él sale conmigo, pero a mí me gusta él y sí es lento y distraído, pero yo también lo soy...a veces me duele que sea así, pero lo quiero…no puedo evitarlo…no puedes elegir a quien amar_ dijo al tiempo que abrazaba contra su pecho al pequeño osito.  
>-Esta bien, pero sabes que te lastima...lo matare…literalmente_ dijo Kaoru mirándole a los ojos.<br>-Eso no será necesario Ryoma es un caballero él nunca me haría daño, es atento y calido…algo tímido y ha demostrado ser mas listo de lo que parece_ dijo ella con cariño.  
>-Ah, entonces si admites que luce algo tonto…y pequeño.<br>-Nooooooo, claro que no, envidioso_ dijo ella riendo.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que Ryoma escuchaba la conversación desde que:…", Pero a mi me gusta él y sí es lento"…; eso lo había noqueado. ¿Realmente pensaba eso de él?, vaya se sentía en el cielo y con una nueva seguridad se les acerco a ambos con una sonrisa y una Ponta para cada uno.  
>Comenzaron a pasear juntos y entre puesto y puesto el trío apareció divertirse cuando llegaron a la rueda de la Fortuna Kaoru les dijo:<br>-Yo me voy…  
>-Oh, bueno adiós Kaoru _ dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.<br>-Que bueno que ya te vas… eres muy mal tercio Kaoru.  
>-Bueno no mas que tú Echizen,…adiós y esto aun no se termina_ le amenazo Mamushi<br>-Bien, ya que el fastidioso de Kaoru se fue podemos hacer cosas mas divertidas _ le susurró el O`chibi a la chica.  
>-Oh,… ¿si?_ dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo.<br>¿Quieres que nos montemos en los botes?_ le pregunto él algo cohibido; ella ignorando la razón de su timidez le contesto  
>-Sí…claro Ryoma.<br>Pero lo que ignoraba era que se trataba del paseo en botes por el túnel del amor que había en la feria. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del bote la vergüenza se hizo sentir; ambos completamente sonrojados parecían dos tomates mirando en sentidos opuestos el uno del otro. Esto se complicaba mas al notar como otras parejas no podían esperar entrara en el túnel para abrasarse y comenzar a hacerse arrumacos y toda clase de mimos.  
>Ryoma empezó a pensar que esta no había sido una buena idea…esto era terriblemente vergonzoso, cuando consideraba esto percibió como ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, eso se sintió tan bien que no pudo evitar pasar su brazo por encima de sus delicados hombros y apretarla un poco mas hacia él… a lo cual ella no puso resistencia. ^-^… ni muerta<p>

Él solo cerró los ojos y se acomodo disfrutando de su presencia y del aroma de su perfume durante todo el paseo,… sin decirse una palabra,…sin mirarse a los ojos; ambos tenían miedo de hablar y arruinar el momento.  
>Cuando la dejo en su casa, se armo de valor para decirle:<br>-Gracias por… salir conmigo Sakuno, eres una maravillosa compañía.  
>-Por nada Ryoma, me encanta salir contigo.<br>-¿Crees que pueda llevarte a cenar a un lindo restaurante italiano?_  
>-No lo se, tengo que pedir permiso…es que…nunca he ido a cenar con un chico antes_<br>-Esta bien… lo entiendo, cuando tengas una respuesta por favor… házmelo saber_  
>-Claro Ryoma…buenas noches_ susurro la joven al tiempo que se acerco al rostro del Samurai Júnior y deposito un suave y muy tibio beso que dejo a nuestro O´chibi totalmente en las nubes.<p>

Ryoma avanzo como autómata hasta su casa…era cierto lo que le había dicho Momoshiro se sentía como caminar en el aire. Cuando llego a su casa su padre empezó a molestarlo-De nuevo-

Era una tarde soleada y la práctica se hacia más candente ante la mirada atenta de Sumiré-Sensei y de Tezuka-Sama y de pronto la anciana entrenadora le pregunto al capitán del equipo de Seigaku:  
>-Es Ryoma el chico que sale con mi nieta… ¿cierto?_<br>-No lo se… creo que sí, se ha vuelto algo animado, alegre y nadie sabe en donde esta la mayoría de las tardes libres, siempre le veía en las canchas de alquiler para practicas, pero ahora no…creo que hay una chica, pero no se si es su nieta Sensei.  
>-Pues averígualo, creo que están algo jóvenes para salir sin supervisión.<br>-Oh, no creo que Ryoma sea un patán, pero si él sabe de algo es cuidarse.  
>-No quiero ver a Sakuno en problemas y menos en alguno en el que Ryoma la haya metido…tiene facilidad para hacer enemigos.<br>-Mire eso…_ dijo el galán ala tiempo que Ryoma por enésima vez hacia que Sadaharu mordiera el polvo…y levantaba la vista para lanzarle a Sakuno una mirada alegre y quizás…¿seductora?  
>Esto hacia que la chica se pusiese un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.<br>-Vaya_ dijo la entrenadora_ Ryoma no disimula su interés en ella.  
>-Bueno es que ella se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa_<br>-Tezka…hablamos de mi pequeña nieta.  
>-Sí, pero que lo sea no le resta belleza Sensei.<br>-Hummmm_ ese comentario era una confirmación a sus sospechas; sabia que a Kaoru le atraía Sakuno, pero de Tezuka tenia sus dudas, pero desde ese momento sus incertidumbres acerca de que en el pecho de Tezuka Kunimitsu hubiese un corazón fueron aclaradas.

Después de una práctica agotadora en la que Inui-Sempai ofreció su brebaje mortal a los vencidos; Sakuno se dirigió a los vestidores para ver a Ryoma, pues para su grata sorpresa sus padres le habían permitido que fuese a cenar con el chico que la hubiese invitado. Pero se encontró súbitamente con la intimidante mirada del Capitán de Seigaku.

-Gomen Nasai Tezuka-Sama ¿Esta Ryoma?_  
>-Sí ya casi esta listo…ya sale_ dijo con calma.<br>-Gracias_ dijo la joven con timidez.  
>-¿Estas saliendo con él?_ le interrogo directamente. <p>

-No es de su incumbencia "Capitán"_ fue la insólita respuesta pronunciada con aspereza y autoridad que por asombroso que pareciera brotó de los sonrosados labios de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sakuno de pronto se sintió como un volcán en erupción, jamás en su vida se había sentido así…indignada y valiente, capaz de plantarle cara cualquiera que quisiera pasar sobre ella amar a Ryoma la hacía sentirse diferente en un sentido extraño se sentía más fuerte, cosa que ella no era.

-Lamento que lo tomes tan mal, pero es mi deber averiguar con quien sale la nieta de la entrenadora…no mates al mensajero_ dijo con su tono siempre neutro.  
>-Si mi abuela quiere saber algo…que me lo pregunte a mí_ expreso exasperada.<br>-¿Por qué desquitas tu enojo conmigo?_ interrogo Tezka  
>-Porque se te nota demasiado que disfrutas de tú trabajo_ fue la respuesta cargada de desprecio.<br>- Debo decirte que no te imaginas cuanto; te confieso que nada me place más que hacerte enfurecer si eso logra sacar a flote ese delicado rubor que precede a tu mal genio. 

En ese momento Ryoma quien se había tomado mas tiempo que de costumbre en asearse y arreglarse salio lo que encontró lo sorprendió…Sakuno Ryuzaki hecha una fiera le propino una sonora cachetada al Intocable Capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu, pero en lo que ella vio a Ryoma se transformo instantáneamente en una criatura dulce y apenada de su comportamiento…bueno no tanto ^-^ 

-Gomen Nasai Ryoma-Kun_ dijo la joven haciendo una profunda reverencia al Príncipe del Tenis.  
>-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte…no fue a mi a quien has atacado…<br>-Lo lamento Ryoma-Kun no me disculpare con este pelmazo_ dijo decididamente.  
>-Este pelmazo tiene nombre_ dijo con tono neutro Tezka.<br>-Pues has sido un autentico tonto al creer que puedes provocar a una mujer y no pagar el precio Capitán_  
>-Sí creo que no volveré a cometer semejante estupidez…ten cuidado Ryoma esta joven es un lobo con piel de oveja.<br>-Todavía te falta mucho…vamos Sakuno_ dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la bella agresora y la conducía hacia la salida del colegio.  
>Mientras caminaban por el centro comenzaron a hablar y tocaron el tema de "Tezuka El Terrible".<br>-No se que le paso a ese sujeto Ryoma yo jamás lo había tratado antes y de pronto se porto grosero conmigo y lamento mucho haber perdido mi temperamento, pero me moleste y no se porque no pude aguantar_ dijo Sakuno intentando disculparse con el guapo tenista.  
>-No te preocupes, en todo caso no creo que le haya dolido mucho.<br>-Bueno al menos no le rompí nada_ dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-Sí, solo su orgullo…jajajajajajajajaja_ comenzó a reír Ryoma junto a Sakuno, pero de pronto ella no rió más y se quedo un tanto pensativa.<br>-¡Que pasa Sakuno?_ pregunto él con preocupación.  
>-Ryoma-Kun…no esta en la naturaleza del Capitán ser molesto… ¿Por qué me molesto?<br>-Sakuno, Tezka solo esta celoso…entiende que eso pasa.  
>¿Celoso? …Ryoma estoy segura de no haberte quitado el tiempo durante las prácticas y no haberte extraviado de algún partido…de nuevo, no entiendo_<br>-Sakuno no es eso esta celoso de ti  
>-Ryoma estoy segura de no ser su tipo ¡por Kami!_<br>-Sakuno eres muy bella y hemos estado saliendo juntos es natural que sienta algo de celos él no sale con nadie…además debes saber que una chica no llama la atención de otros muchachos hasta que alguien se interesa en ella…es una ley natural…no deseas algo hasta que alguien mas lo quiere_ Ryoma lo explico rápido y académico como quien da una clase de Física en un auditórium.  
>-Oh,… ¿estas interesado en mí Ryoma?_...la respuesta le cayó como acido al joven tenista.<br>-Eh…pues si… eso creo_ contesto con la elocuencia de un ladrillo. Ella sonriendo le dijo con sutil coquetería:  
>-Me alegra oír eso_<br>El solo la miro con dulzura y se perdió en su mirada caminando por las calles ahora inexistentes para él. 

-Y finalmente… ¿puedo llevarte a cenar?_  
>-Pues si, me dieron permiso_<br>-Me alegro, ¿Te parece este viernes?  
>-Sí_<br>-¿A las 7:00?_  
>-Esta bien_ contesto con suavidad ella.<br>-Pero hoy es martes ¿Qué hacemos hoy?_ dijo Ryoma con picardía.  
>-No lo se…_ contesto con inocencia_ podríamos ir al museo ¿Quieres Ryoma? _<br>-Esta bien, así veras algo que quiero mostrarte_ dijo Ryoma enternecido por la inocencia de la nieta de su entrenadora. 

Mas tarde ese mismo día Ryoma caminaba por el museo con Sakuno a su lado; observando las reliquias y novedades del recinto.  
>Pensando para sí mismo en la calidez que iba en aumento en su corazón cada momento que pasaba en la cercanía de su linda compañía… ¿seria eso amor?... ¿o se encontraba confundido? La verdad era que no lo sabía con certeza, quizás solo quizás Momoshiro podría darle una mano con esto si era que podía soportarlo.<br>Sakuno se detuvo delante de una exhibición itinerante de trajes europeos del siglo XV y vio a una muy sonriente orientadora que hablaba con el público…en ingles. 

-Ryoma ¿que dice ella?_  
>Es un concurso británico de preguntas sobre cultura occidental_ respondió el traductor de ojos gatunos.<br>-Oh, ¿en que idioma es el concurso?_ le interrogo ella con dulzura.  
>-Déjame ver_ dijo el joven tenista internándose entre la muchedumbre con la habilidad de un felino.<br>Una chica observo la escena le dijo a Sakuno:  
>-Tu novio es muy ágil_<br>-No…no es mi novio_ dijo Sakuno sonrojándose hasta las orejas.  
>-Bueno por algo se empieza_ dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo.<br>-Sí, supongo_ contesto ella con timidez.  
>-¿Ya te beso?_ le interrogo indagando la curiosa muchacha.<br>-No,…no lo ha hecho_ le dijo bajando el rostro.  
>La chica al ver la reacción de Sakuno le dijo:<br>-No temas…ármate de valor; a la primera oportunidad que tengas bésalo tú; si te corresponde lo has pescado y si no dale algo de tiempo quizás no sabe alo que siente… así son los muchachos.  
>-Vaya…gracias_ le dijo Sakuno quien sintió sus mejillas arder la verdad no era una ladrona de besos profesional es mas ni siquiera…sabia besar.<br>-Por nada_ dijo la joven cercándose a un chico pelirrojo que le saludaba sonrojado.  
>-Oh, Ryoma… ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?_ dijo al pelinegro mas guapo del recinto quien se le acercaba a darle detalles.<br>-Bien son varias rondas de preguntas y el premio gordo es un vestido ingles original del siglo XV y el concurso es en japonés… ¿te animas?_ dijo tentando a la joven de ojos soñadores.  
>-Oh… ¡Claro Ryoma!_ dijo sin poder contenerse.<br>Avanzaron entre la multitud y una sonriente asistente con acento británico les dijo en japonés:  
>-¿Desean participar?<br>-Ella…yo no_ dijo Ryoma con autoridad.  
>-Bien Sígueme linda_ dijo con dulzura la mujer.<br>-Da lo mejor de ti Sakuno_ le alentó el muchacho.  
>-Adiós Ryoma…lo haré_ dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno al tiempo que se alejaba.<br>-Si…necesitaras más que suerte_ susurró Ryoma mientras observaba a la chica que era devorada por las nubes de candidatos.  
>-Bien_ pensó Ryoma para sus adentros _ aparte de bella y dulce... ¿será inteligente?<br>-Bien Srta. Ryuzaki la primera pregunta es:  
>-¿De quien era esposo Felipe El Hermoso?_ le interrogo el orientador a Sakuno quien estaba al frente de una docena de jóvenes japonesas aspirantes al premio mayor.<br>-De Juana la Loca, Reina de España_ contesto con timidez.  
>-¡Eso es colecto!_ exclamaba eufórico el animador.<br>Fueron un total de 100 preguntas con menos de 1 minuto para responderlas.  
>-Última pregunta: ¿de que país era Reina Catalina La Grande?<br>-De Rusia_ contesto con ingenuidad la chica casi sin saber por los gritos y aplausos que acababa de ganar el premio mayor con un total aplastante de 100 puntos. 

Un grupo de muchachos que observaban el desenlace de la competencia comentaban entre si lo linda que era Sakuno; Ryoma estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían, cuando uno de ellos dijo:  
>-Miren ha ganado…vaya que es inteligente _ comento un sorprendido rubio.<br>-Es mi novia _ les comento Ryoma con presunción.  
>-¿De veraz?_ exclamaron todos casi a coro.<br>-Sí, es bella y lista la combinación perfecta dijo esto ultimo mas para si mismo que para los otros.  
>-¡Vaya pues…felicidades eres afortunado!_<br>-Gracias…lo se_ término diciendo el Samurai Júnior al tiempo que Sakuno se aproximaba a toda prisa gritando:  
>-¡Ryoma, Ryoma! Gané…gane el vestido_ comento emocionada al chico que la miraba con alegría y un dejo de orgullo en la mirada.<p>

A las 6 de la tarde la dulce pareja caminaba por las calles del centro muy juntos y Ryoma cargaba el vestido en un forro de viaje en que venia metido.  
>-Sakuno este vestido… ¿Cuándo lo usaras?<br>-Es obvio en la fiesta del baile de primavera…^/^  
>-Pero falta mucho para eso_ añadió Ryoma extrañado.<br>-Si Ryoma, pero es que como sabrás el tema es "Parejas Famosas de todos los tiempos", Tomoka ya invito a Horio y ellos serán Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, en una fiesta de disfraces es común ver esa clase de cosas como sabrás.  
>-Vaya lo previsoras son las mujeres…_ susurro Ryoma sin pensar<br>-De que hablas Ryoma_  
>-Planifican todo con tanta anticipación_ termino por decir él un tanto incomodo.<br>-Bueno no todas Ryoma, algunas preferimos esperar a que las cosas se den por si solas…tener paciencia es una virtud_ dijo Sakuno de mas natural y despreocupado a Ryoma se le perdió la mirada en los labios de Sakuno y comenzó a pensar en lo bella que se veía cuando hablaba de…todo en general.

Él le acompaño a su casa, en donde ella le hizo prometer que no comentaría a nadie del vestido para fuera un sorpresa para sus amigas, lo miro con timidez y se metió a su casa. El joven se marcho sonriente pensando infinidad de cosas, pero de pronto un temor lo asalto comenzó a darle pánico el solo pensar en disfrazarse de cualquier garabato en una fiesta publica, ni siquiera cuando fue niño que vivió en Estados Unidos se disfrazo en noche de brujas, esto no podía ser, el equipo de Seigaku de seguro no se disfrazaría o al menos eso creía…^-^ 

Al día siguiente se encontraba Ryoma en su asiento en la clase de Ingles y pensaba en lugar de atender a la explicación del maestro…cosa común en él, solo que esta vez sus cavilaciones se centraban en algo o mejor dicho en alguien particularmente más linda que la clase de Ingles.  
>Discurriendo para sus adentro Ryoma solo podía encontrar tres palabras para describir lo que sentía:<br>-Esto es un suplicio me siento… extraño, paranoico y deseoso, deseo besarla…no se qué hacer, No debo sentirme así, pero es ella. Ella mil veces ella. Le vuelvo a mirar... ya está sentada en su silla, y me mira con dulzura, arrebatándome el aire de los pulmones, porque se me corta la respiración cuando me mira, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar sus enormes ojos color miel, su tierno rostro pálido, con sus enormes pestañas y su pequeña nariz, y sus labios rojos cual rosa. 

Esa tarde soleada después de la práctica, Kaoru kaidoh el dueño de la patente oficial de la "Serpiente Boomerang", se recostó contra un árbol mientras escuchaba como Inui-Sempai les reñía a los tres novatos compañeros de Echizen. De repente giró la cabeza y la vio. Allí estaba ella…la niña del equipo de Seigaku… Sakuno Ryuzaki sentada muy cerca de él, pero ignorándolo completamente. Tenía los pies descalzos y hablaba con la más escandalosa y autoproclamada presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma-Cerebro-de-Pollo-Echizen. Se la veía tan feliz y tan sonriente. Sonreír le quedaba bien, pero no lo hacía muy a menudo o por lo menos Kaoru no la veía cuando lo hacía.  
>De pronto Tomoka miró hacia el árbol en donde Kaoru estaba, tenía cara de pocos amigos le dijo algo a Sakuno y esta también miró pero cambiando completamente el semblante, se le veía animada y sonriente, Kaoru se sonrojó, aunque al ser tan moreno no se le notaba. Sentía como la mirada de la muchacha estaba clavada en la suya, y viceversa. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él sintió ganas de olvidarse por completo del mundo, ir allí y besarla. Besarla como jamás lo había hecho nadie, quería tenerla, quería que fuese suya y de nadie más, quería que ella también lo amara a él.<p>

Kaoru suspiró. La vida era muy dura y muy injusta con él. Ella solo tenía ojos para el insulso de Echizen que aparte de ser un enano la ignoraba olímpicamente…a su parecer claro.

-¿Sakuno será buena besando?…o ¿sabrá besar?...¡Oh por todos los rayos!_ supuso por un momento por un momento lo peor Sakuno Ryuzaki no sabia besar… ¿o si?  
>Se acerco a ella en el preciso momento en que su escandalosa y agitada amiga se marcho, camino un tanto indeciso y la saludo:<br>-Hola Princesa_  
>-Buen día Kaoru_ le devolvió una Sakuno un tanto sonrojada.<br>-Se me hace extraño verte sin Echizen ¿acaso no es tu alma gemela?_ soltó con tono despectivo.  
>-Por Kami cállate Kaoru.<br>-No te sonrojes no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien con locura_  
>-Me gusta Ryoma, pero aun no se lo dicho, así que deja de decir eso_<br>-¿Tienes miedo?_  
>-Pues si_<br>-¿De que?... ¿de él?_ señalo son sorna.  
>-No, de arruinar lo que ya tenemos…me gusta estar con él, es grandioso_<br>-¿Y conmigo?... ¿por que no salimos?_  
>-No puedo, sabes que salgo con él, no puedo salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo.<br>-¿Por qué no?, no tienes un compromiso con él…a menos que…_  
>-¿Que?_<br>-A menos que él te haya besado_  
>-No, eso no ha ocurrido_ dijo con tristeza la chica.<br>-¿Esperas que suceda pronto?  
>-Pues…no lo se_<br>-¿Por qué?… ¿acaso no sabes besar?_  
>-Pues la verdad es que no se besar Kaoru_<br>-¿Por qué no aprendes con algún amigo?_  
>-¡¿Qué? , claro que no_ exclamo enfadada y avergonzada.<br>-¿No crees que seria peor que Echizen te bese?, y se de cuenta que no sabes besar, quedarías como una tonta delante de él_  
>-Pues no me importa, si quiero que alguien me enseñe a besar es él_ dijo la tímida chica orgullosa de sus palabras.<br>-Vaya yo pensaba ofrecerte mis servicios…soy un gran maestro_ dijo en un susurro muy seductor nuestro querido Mamushi.  
>-No, lo lamento Kaoru…me daría mucha vergüenza además quiero que Ryoma sea mi primer beso_<br>-¿Por que?_ la interpelo el chico frente a ella que parecía poder estallar de celos.  
>-Es mi sueño, siempre ha sido él, no pienso cambiar eso_<br>-Es muy tonto, carece del coraje suficiente para decirte que te quiere y claro darte un beso en esos hermosos labios que tienes_  
>-Ryoma es como yo…tímido, solo necesita tiempo_<br>-¿Y hasta cuando piensas esperarlo?_  
>-Lo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario,…yo se esperar, además me invito a cenar eso demuestra que es romántico y esa clase de hombres me encantan_<br>-Románticos… ¿eh?, pues te demostrare que puedo llegar a ser mejor que el en ese sentido_  
>-No necesito que me demuestres nada Kaoru, yo le he escogido a él_<br>-Pues soy muy terco para rendirme antes de pelear_  
>-Lamento oír eso_ dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y salía como rayo hacia el interior de la escuela y desaparecía entre la multitud de colégialas que le miraban con curiosidad.<br>Algo le quedo en la mente a Kaoru...Sakuno tenia los pies más delicados y femeninos que hubiese visto antes.  
>Estuvo evitándole después de ese día, pero Kaoru Kaidoh era un hueso duro de roer eso podían darlo por seguro...^-^ <p>

Paso por ella justo a las 7; ella estaba aguardando por él con infinitas ansias  
>-Este es el lugar_ dijo el Príncipe del Tenis con un ademán de bienvenida al restaurante italiano mas lindo que ella hubiese visto.<br>-Oh, Ryoma esto es muy…romántico_ susurro sin pensar la chica mientras él enrojecía hasta los talones.  
>-Pues es muy lindo y bohemio…como un trozo de Venecia en pleno Japón_ dijo él en un tono de conocedor.<br>-Valla si que tienes buen gusto_ dijo ella sin reparar en su comentario que lleno de orgullo el pecho del joven príncipe.  
>-Pues gracias Sakuno…ven nuestra mesa esta aquí_ dijo al tiempo que conducía a la joven a un rincón muy lindo y bastante apartado de las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre el sensual escote que lucia en la espalda de la doncella. Sakuno llevaba un vestido negro que la hacia ver elegante y sensual al mismo tiempo, le llegaba justo a las rodillas no mostraba ni mucho ni poco la hacia ver sencillamente esplendida…nuestro príncipe con un esmoquin lo hacía ver irresistible…^^  
>-Sakuno… ¿quieres bailar?_ pregunto con una sonrisa el chico mientras se ponía de pie tendiéndole la mano a la anonadada joven.<br>-Sí…eso creo_ fue la insegura respuesta que solo mostraba mas nervios que ganas.  
>En el medio de la sala una banda tocaba música de salón muy<br>Sintió que nunca la habían llevado con tanta ligereza…aparte del hecho de que nunca había bailado música clásica y menos con un chico. Ryoma tenía una mano apoyada en su cadera, y su cálido aliento le acariciaba la frente. No podrían haber bailado más sincronizados ni aunque hubiera estado sobre las puntas de sus pies. Había muchas parejas en la pista. Pero se destacaron mucho, pues eran los más jóvenes y totalmente japoneses, las personas del lugar eran en su gran mayoría italianos y mestizos.  
>Todo lo que habrían necesitado habría sido un foco para ser considerados la atracción de la noche. Cuando, finalmente, la banda terminó la pieza, Sakuno tomó asiento sintiéndose afortunada y asustada al mismo tiempo…mirando hacia la pista Ryoma le pregunto:<br>-¿Tomaste clases de baile?  
>-No, nunca…<br>-Eres muy buena bailarina…Sakuno Ryuzaki  
>-Gracias Ryoma Echizen_ dijo al tiempo que sonreía con una picardía que hizo derretir al Príncipe del Tenis<br>-¿Me estas intimidando?_ le dijo el con algo de aplomo  
>-No solo quería ver tu reacción_ contesto ella muerta de la risa<br>-Ohhhhhhhhh…vaya quien lo hubiese creído a la pequeña Sakuno le gusta torturar a los hombres.  
>-No es cierto_ dijo ella riéndose y escandalizada<br>-Claro que sí, de otro modo como explicas que seas tan bella, dulce, tierna, agradable y a ninguno de los que te han confesado su amor hayas aceptado y siguen por ahí como perros vagabundos muriéndose por ti y tu tan tranquila… ¡Vamos admítelo eres una malvada que le place hacer sufrir a los infelices!_ dijo el entre bromista y acusador  
>-Ryoma!...no me juzgues así ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una chica agradable?_<br>-Te diré cuál es el problema de las chicas agradables_ murmuró él mas para sí que para ella_ Hacen que los tipos como yo se sientan unos Cretinos.  
>-No…no sabia eso Ryoma_ dijo en un susurro.<br>-Pero esta bien…además se que no es tu culpa el romper corazones en todas las direcciones aparte de que existen demasiados tontos…has hecho lo correcto al no aceptar a ninguno_  
>Ella solo lo miro con expresión de sorpresa… ¿Acababa de escuchar una confidencia de Ryoma Echizen o fue su imaginación?<p>

Esto de salir con el era lo mejor que le hubiese podido ocurrir en la vida. Así que se armo de valor de preguntarle algo que la venia inquietando desde hace mucho, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle hasta ahora:

-Ryoma… ¿Cómo fue que decidiste ser mi amigo? Y… tu sabes llevarme a tantos lugares…es un poco confuso…antes era como si yo no existiera y definitivamente eso cambio y creo que quiero creer que se debe a lo despistado que eres a veces, pero no se que pensar_  
>-Bien la verdad es que…bueno yo tampoco creo saberlo, además antes era un pequeño, creo que me daba algo de fastidio…_ pero internamente él sabia que era solo miedo aunque moriría antes de admitirlo.<br>-Bueno es obvio que siempre quise ser de tus allegados, pero no soy lo suficientemente talentosa para ser parte de tu grupo  
>-Tonterías, pero que dices eres una de las mejores concertistas que haya tenido la oportunidad de escuchar… eres muy buena en el piano_<br>-Cierto tu siempre vas a mis recitales ¿te agrada la música clásica?_  
>-Pues sí…siempre que seas tu quien la toque…además los conciertos que haces en pro del club de tenis necesitan del apoyo de todos si es que queremos que siga adelante_ se les resbalo a Ryoma de los labios sin poder evitarlo.<br>-Esto hizo enrojecer a la joven y ponerla en exceso nerviosa, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que esto era solo un sueño…y que despertaría de un momento a otro.  
>-La verdad hago lo que puedo por el equipo de tenis…es lo que mejor se hacer así que lo oriento en bien del equipo_<br>-Bueno nadie mas que yo sabe lo mal que te va en el tenis_ dijo entre risas Ryoma cosa que hizo avergonzar a Sakuno y él noto de inmediato cuando le lanzo una punta de pan.  
>-Cállate Ryoma Echizen o enfrentaras a mi furia_ dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo.<br>-No, escucha… se de tu problema así que haré algo para que eso cambie… te entrenare mejor y con mas paciencia de esa forma compensare las horas que pasa ensayando frente al piano para brindarnos a todos un club cada vez mejor…considéralo un pago.  
>-Esta bien_ dijo ella con una sonrisa ya libre de vergüenza.<br>Cuando llego el mesero comenzaron a pedir los platos y a Ryoma lo esperaba una sorpresa.  
>-¿Qué van a querer?_ dijo el mozo italiano con un japonés muy pobre.<br>-Pues yo lasaña_ dijo Ryoma de inmediato.  
>-Vorrei..., per favore pollo al rotolo di Marsala Per lui porta di carne al siciliana ah un bicchiere di vino rosso… Grazie_ dijo por ultimo la joven la mesonero, más agradecido que nada en la tierra que le contesto cortésmente:<br>- Alla vostra servizio.  
>A Ryoma casi se le callo la quijada al suelo de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta que Sakuno Ryuzaki hablaba italiano.<br>-Esto es insólito no sabia que hablaras italiano_ dijo casi exigiendo una explicación.  
>-No hablo italiano_ exclamo ella casi a punto de retroceder.<br>-¡Oh!... ¿y que fue eso?_  
>-Pues el recetario de mi vecina…todo sobre platos italianos…te pedí algo mejor que la lasaña espero no te moleste_ dijo con dulzura.<br>-Por que será que no te creo_ dijo el con una sonrisa de esas que hacen que te tiemblen las piernas.  
>-De acuerdo tome un curso para cocina y bueno allí aprendí a hablarlo el Chef era extranjero_<br>-Eso explica porque los chicos corren detrás de ti en la escuela… Tomoka siempre grita a los cuatro vientos lo excelente de tu cocina_  
>-Oh por Kami que horror, tanto como eso no… vaya que eres exagerado Ryoma_<br>-No, no estoy exagerando…eres muy talentosa_ dijo algo serio.  
>-Gracias…prometo que para la próxima cocinare para ti un plato italiano_ dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.<br>-Eso me parece bien Sakuno…no entiendo si sabes tantas cosas ¿por que no sabes jugar tenis?  
>-Es porque quizás no he encontrado tiempo para practicar todos los días como tu_<br>-Pues yo lo hago por costumbre_  
>-Bueno el piano lo toco mientras esta la comida y cocino por costumbre_<br>-Déjame adivinar escuchas música en italiano…mientas cocinas_  
>-Pues los mejores concertistas de piano son italianos, pero supongo que sabes eso_<br>-Bueno hay muchos cosas de ti que ignoro…debo prepararme para lo que sea que vayas a decirme de ahora en adelante_  
>-No tanto_ le dijo ella con una mirada llena de cariño que el no pudo ignorarlas ganas de besarla lo estaban matando, pero la vergüenza y el orgullo podían mas que él.<p>

Mientras cenaban hablaron de un sin fin de temas hasta llegar a uno bastante escabroso.

-Entiendo que eres la encargada de todos los eventos sociales del Club de Tenis de Seigaku.

-Si, así es_ afirmo ella con dulzura.

-Te encargas de organizar los eventos…_  
>-Exacto…el de este año será en el anfiteatro Hitomi, de la universidad_<p>

-Si, eso supe,… pero había oído que seria en la mansión Keigo… ¿Qué paso cancelaron?_  
>-No Ryoma…yo cancele_<br>_ ¿Por que?, el lugar es esplendido…no es que me queje claro…creí que ellos se habían ofrecido_

-Es que en el ofrecimiento había una condición_ respondió ella deseando que Ryoma no preguntara más.

-Cual?_ interrogó el muy serio como un esposo demandando explicaciones.

-Una propuesta que tuve que rechazar_ dijo sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza.

Ryoma sintió hervir su sangre ¿acaso Atobe se había atrevido a hacerle una proposición indecorosa a su muñeca de porcelana?

-Eso no es de un caballero_ dijo Ryoma serio conteniendo su ira.

-Si, pero el solo pretendía…-

-¿Aprovecharse?_  
>-Pues…si_<p>

-Está acostumbrado a tener todo a sus pies…se cree emperador o algo así_

-Si, pero nunca tendrá tanta clase como tu Príncipe Ryoma_ susurro la joven dejando noqueado al chico de ojos de gato. Ryoma había oído que Tomoka le llamaba s ese modo…le parecía odioso el apelativo calificativo, sin embargo al escucharlo de los labios de Sakuno le sonó como el titulo mas bello que le hubiesen concedido nunca.

-Es oficial_ pensó para si mismo-estoy enamorado de ella. Al tiempo que Sakuno miraba hacia la ventana de la calle muerta de vergüenza, lo había dicho sin pensar, ella lo llamaba Príncipe Ryoma en sus sueños.

-¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?_ Pregunto el tratando de romper el hielo.

-Oh, pues me gustan los pasteles de Fresa con Crema…también las galletas esas de pasta seca acompañadas con Leche_

-Oh, bueno también me gustan acompañadas con Ponta, pero no se si tengo un postre favorito (espero descubrirlo pronto) _

-Si, lo se es tu bebida favorita_

-Si_ dijo el muriéndose de vergüenza.

-A mi también me gusta_ dijo ella sonriéndole con cariño tranquilizándolo en el acto.

-¿Cuela es tu bebida favorita?_ le interrogo al notar como tomaba un sorbo del vino rojo que había ordenado.

-Oh, bueno me gusta mucho el vino tinto, pero no puedo beberlo todos los días porque me marea; así que lo reemplazo con leche…es buena para el cuerpo _ dijo haciendo una mueca de fisiculturista muy sonriente.

Ryoma se reía al tiempo que se decía: -Vaya que la leche le ha hecho bien a ese cuerpo-; mirando con disimulo las piernas semi cruzadas de la chica por debajo de la mesa.

-Vaya, besarle las piernas a Sakuno Ryuzaki debe ser un asomo al paraíso_

-¿Ryoma?_  
>¡¿Si? _ pensando que lo había escuchado.<p>

-Te preguntaba…si…bueno ¿te gus—gus_ tartamudeaba Sakuno totalmente sonrojada, Ryoma de inmediato capto de que se trataba y como siempre entro en acción.

-¿Sakuno te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?_

-Oh, si claro_ contesto encantada…Si dice que no la mato ¬_¬

-¿De que te disfrazaras?_ le pregunto el con una de esas sonrisas que te hacen temblar las piernas.

-Pues de princesa del siglo XV…se que tu no querrás disfrazarte así que bueno…-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Ryoma la interrumpió.

-Tu ponte el vestido…yo encontrare que ponerme_

-Gracias Ryoma_ dijo ella mirándolo con ojos de adoración mientras el solo miraba hacia la pista de baile –Sakuno_ dijo de pronto haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto

-¿Bailamos? _

-Claro_ dijo ella ahora totalmente segura.

Ryoma había descubierto que bailar con Sakuno Ryuzaki era su tarea favorita, la podía tener absolutamente apretada a el; sintiendo todo su calor y su tierna respiración contra su pecho además de que cuando ella no lo notaba besaba mechones de su cabello que rebeldes se salían de su estilizado peinado de emperatriz romana.

La velada trascurrió como un sueño bailaron mas de la cuenta; Ryoma agoto su arsenal de temas de conversación y se descubrió a si mismo contando chistes para hacer reír a la dama; cosa que no resulto muy difícil porque la chica se reía de todas las cosas que él decía.

Tomaron un taxi, pero se quedaron una cuadra antes de la casa de ella…caminaban muy juntos… ambos un tanto sonrojados; el llevaba la chaqueta bajo el brazo y ella solo iba cubierta por un delicado Chal que no tenia objeto de llevar pues era negro transparente. Charlaban de todo y de nada, criticando a todos y burlándose de la inmadurez de Momoshiro y de la obvia atracción de Fuji por Tezuka, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de ella.

-Vaya se me hizo corto el camino_ dijo el mirándola los ojos  
>-Si, también a mí_<br>-Me la pase muy bien, pero sabes que me debes llevar a cenar tú…para la próxima y eso implica cocinar para mí.  
>-Esta bien Ryoma y me encanto salir contigo_ dijo ya sin ninguna timidez bien a causa de la confianza que se había formado entre los dos o a causa de las cuatro copas de vino que se tomo para armarse de valor para invitarlo al baile.<br>Y con un dejo se sensualidad el chico le susurro:  
>-Bueno mejor entras o te resfriaras_ mientras le miraba las piernas de la joven por enésima vez en la noche.<p>

No sólo por el tono de voz que había utilizado Ryoma, sino que sus ojos ambarinos habían adquirido una expresión diferente, que rayaban entre lo prohibido y lo perturbable. Sakuno se reprendió mentalmente por pensar esto último, Ryoma no la miraba así…bueno no de ese modo…al menos eso creía. La verdad no se sentía suficientemente digna de él, era un serio problema de autoestima lo que le impedía el paso hacia él siempre, pero ante sus galantes y románticas atenciones Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba empezando a ganar confianza en sí misma a un punto que las simples formalidades no serian suficiente barrera para ella

-Buenas noches Ryoma_ susurro ella dándole la espalda.

…Así que se arriesgo se volvió hacia él y en un instante lo beso en los labios, de un modo sensual y tierno al mismo tiempo, era el equilibrio perfecto entre deseo e inocencia.

En un instante el Príncipe del Tenis sintió como unos suaves labios rozaban los suyos y se transformaban en un tierno y sensual beso…Ryoma se dejo llevar besándola y cerró los ojos, al sentir en su boca el tacto de sus ansiosos labios a quienes el joven les dio una calida bienvenida. 

En fracción de segundos se separo de el acariciando sus labios suavemente con su aliento. Y antes de Ryoma pudiese reaccionar la chica había desaparecido dentro de la casa. Ryoma abrió los ojos…sus orbes doradas estaban brillantes y por un segundo deja de respirar…ella lo ha besado no podía creerlo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki acababa de robarle un beso y el como un tonto se había quedado sin poder hacer nada, esto estaba saliéndose de control a él le gustaba tener el control…camino hacia su casa sintiéndose mas feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida…esto no era algo que le pasara todos los días -¡LO HABIA BESADO!-quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se sentía increíble…era mejor que ganar un torneo se sentía…el ganador y mas que nada amado.  
>-Ja…apuesto que Mamushi es un total perdedor…las chicas no lo besan y si lo hacen es porque las obliga…jajajajajaja…soy el mejor ella me prefiere a mí_ pensaba con ufano el ojigatuno.<p>

Esa noche Ryoma no pudo dormir solo podía pensar en el cosmos de sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo en ese momento…cuando ella lo beso era como estar en el cielo, muerto y vivo a la vez…sus labios eran dulces y tibios suaves…y extrañamente tiernos.  
>Era una sensación enloquecedora y justo en el momento en que ya las piernas le comenzaban a flaquear ella rompió el beso…que milagro había sido el hecho de que corriera lejos de él después de ese momento porque no la abría soltado para nada y eso hubiese sido un problema…^-^<br>¿Estaría ella pensando en el como el en ella?,…bueno quizás no.  
>Pero era posible, en esos ojos marrones tan profundos... llenos de un resplandor místico de rojo, casi imperceptible. Ahí estaban esos labios carnosos entre abiertos... invitándolo a besarlos siempre... esa mirada a la expectativa... el cabello chocolate, rodeado de una elegancia, ocasionada por el peinado inocente. Y entonces... el beso... oh, los besos mas dulces que Ryoma hubiera probado jamás…no es que no hubiese besado antes, pero Ryoma de seguro no había sido besado por alguien…al menos no así.<br>En la mañana, cansado, pero feliz Ryoma caminaba hacia la escuela preguntándose ¿Cómo se comportaría ella con el?, ¿lo miraría? O ¿estaría muy avergonzada de lo ocurrido?...quizás… ¿y si no vino a clases?...  
>-¡Diablos!_<br>-¿Qué palabras son esas joven Echizen no debería expresarse de esa manera esto es una escuela no un estadium_ le regaño un profesor que había chocado con el debido a su abrupto frenazo.  
>-Gomen_ dijo Ryoma inclinando un poco la cabeza y de pronto la vio…allí parada no lejos de la reja de la entrada debatiéndose si entrar o no a la escuela estaba Sakuno Ryuzaki…linda, tierna, tímida… como siempre,…sencillamente adorable como nunca en ese momento la abordo Kaoru Kaidoh y la sangre de Ryoma pareció transformarse en lava de volcán.<br>Ella era de el de nadie mas **Mía** era la única palabra que se materializaba en cerebro de Ryoma y de pronto reacciono y se sintió bastante tonto… Kaoru solo estaba hablando con ella, pero él había salido con ella la noche anterior y para colmo ella le había besado a él; no había razón …para sentirse inseguro ¿verdad? y menos de un perdedor como Kaoru-alias-Mamushi …bueno mejor es estar seguros y con cuidado se acerco al singular dúo…^-^  
>Pero antes de llegar se vio arrastrado por el poderoso abrazo de un Momoshiro totalmente histérico quien lo arrastro hacia las canchas para contarle algo acerca de Ann Tachibana quien acababa de ganar un premio y deseaba una idea para compárale un presente significativo…no caro y que fuese lo suficientemente disimulado como para no provocar los celos e ira del todopoderoso Kipei Tachibana…hermano mayor de la susodicha…perdiendo Ryoma su oportunidad de hablar con Sakuno en toda la mañana.<br>Pero quizás como el tenia practica esa tarde podría verla entrenado y quizás hablar con ella.  
>A Sakuno esa tarde le toco recoger pelotas con los novatos como castigo por haber tratado al Capita Tezuka de "Inepto", cuando este solo intentaba ayudarla a entrenar…nadie supo los detalles, pero la verdad no pude ser nada buena.<br>Mientras lo hacia recogió una red caída y al engancharla en su base metálica se corto el dedo índice, enseguida un manantial de sangre comenzó a fluir de su pequeña cortada, esto hizo que la chica comenzara a mirar a todas las direcciones preguntándose donde dejo el maletín de primeros auxilios y de pronto allí estaban…justo en las manos de Ryoma Echizen…el chico que había besado justo la noche anterior…que vergüenza.  
>-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ryoma, mirándola directamente a sus ojos brillosos. Ella negó ligeramente y apretó con su mano el dedo ensangrentado<br>– Oh, vaya… déjame ver eso

Le retiro suavemente el dedo de su mano y ella le mostró una cortada de dos centímetros, la sangre hacía caída libre. Ryoma tomo apresuradamente una gasa y así, envolviéndola en su dedo lastimado, evitó que siguiera sangrando.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?_

-Con la red_ dijo, pausadamente. – Estaba tirada en el suelo y la levanté.

-No es para tanto, en unos minutos quedará como nuevo.  
>-Me duele mucho_ gimió ella…con carita de puchero…T^T<br>-En verdad lo siento – dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas… –Talvez pueda hacer algo para que deje de sangrar.

-¿Qué… - iba a preguntar Sakuno, pero Ryoma ya había introducido su dedo dentro de su boca. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y para evitar lanzar un gemido, Se mordió el labio inferior, tanto que no sintió el nuevo corte que se provocó en el labio.

-Curado – exclamó, contento. Ryoma había terminado y, al alzar la vista, recorrió el débil rastro de sangre que desprendía del labio de su amiga. Sin dudar un solo segundo y atraído a curar esa nueva herida, la besó con delicadeza.

Tímidamente alejaron sus rostros mientras no separaban la vista de sus labios, él sonrió y Sakuno, con el rostro completamente rojo… se paro de puntitas para una mejor posición acercándose aún más a los labios de Ryoma que acaricio ansiosamente, su penetrante aroma envenenaba los sentidos del Joven Samurai siendo inconsciente momentáneamente de la realidad. Ignorando por completo a un trío muy singular que les observaba desde la vegetación: Eiji que les fotografiaba chillando "KAWAI" y un Momoshiro diciendo:-Me siento orgulloso y a un Fuji con una sonrisa enferma y psicópata el rostro asintiendo…-Así es como debe ser…^-^… ¿crees que duren?

En la tarde durante la practica Made in Sadaharu; Ryoma decidió hablar con Kaoru.  
>-Después de las duchas_ pensó el Príncipe del Tenis.<br>Estaba saliendo Kaoru cuando la confiada vos del novato favorito rompió el silencio:  
>-Tenemos que hablar_<br>-No tenemos nada de que hablar Echizen_  
>-Quiero que te retires de esta contienda_<br>-No lo haré_  
>-Pues no creo que estés pensando con claridad; ella me quiere a mí Kaoru_<br>-No pienso rendirme_  
>-No seas cabeza dura, me ama ¿no entiendes ese concepto?...enriéndelo tu no la amas…a ti solo te gusta…en cambio yo si la quiero de verdad, así que te exijo que desaparezcas_ estas palabras dichas con franqueza y valor dejaron a Kaoru con la garganta seca.<br>-Yo también la quiero _ dijo Kaoru mirando hacia las canchas dándole la espalda a Ryoma.  
>-Pero yo la he querido siempre…tú no…a ti te gusto desde se convirtió en un mujer_<br>-En toda una mujer dirás_ susurro Kaoru mirándolo con odio_  
>-Así es_<br>-Bien, no se que ve en ti que no haya en mí, pero acepto retirarme de la contienda_  
>-Es lo mejor_<br>-Sí, pero si por alguna vez…por casualidad se te ocurre pasarte de listo con ella o lastimar sus sentimientos te juro Ryoma Echizen por lo mas sagrado que tenga Tezuka-Buchou que te matare_  
>-0_0… ¿Qué?_<br>-Me escuchaste…¬_¬_  
>- ¿Por qué por lo mas sagrado que tiene Tezuka-Buchou? _<br>-Hasta la vista Echizen_

Allí se quedo Ryoma con cientos de interrogantes en la mente y una sonrisa en los labios…preguntándose a si mismo:  
>-¿Qué seria lo más sagrado que tendría Tezuka?<p>

Sakuno y Ryoma quedaron en encontrarse en el baile que se celebro ese fin de mes, el baile de primavera ere celebrado con mucha alegría por parte del cuerpo docente y estudiantil, esa mañana Ryoma su padre y madre habían ido al templo a colocar ofrendas. Ryoma se fue a vestir a casa de Momoshiro pues no quería que su padre viese el traje que había escogido, aunque su madre y prima le hicieron prometer que llegaría vestido a casa para ellas poder verlo. 

Momoshiro se disfrazo de Ninja y no se veía mal para nada, acompaño a Ryoma hasta la fiesta, pero como buen amigo no le dijo a nadie de que era su disfraz.  
>Claro que todo el club de tenis en pleno había rechazado la propuesta <strong>Fuji<strong> de ir disfrazado de lobo y el resto de corderos.

Así que ante esta negativa invito a Tezuka para ir disfrazados y juntos al baile y así llegaron los dos Tezuka era el conde de Drácula y Fuji era Luis XV…

Los dos se veían muy bien…precian dos galanes fuera de siglo se veían exactamente iguales a Lestat de Lioncurt y Louis de Pointe du Lac…para las que no saben -Entrevista con el Vampiro-…jujujuujuju…^-^…soy tan cruel

La noche del festival de la ciudad entre tantos puestos de variedades, luces y cosas había un par de ojos que parecían estar fijos en algo más que en el decorado tan característico de la cultura japonesa.

Sakuno no pudo disimular la sorpresa al verlo parado frente a ella con un traje de Príncipe… se veía sencillamente perfecto, pero no dudó ni un instante cuando el le tendió su mano. La tomó de inmediato, sin cuidarse de que todo Seigaku los estaba observando en ese preciso momento. Nada le importaba cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos y se perdía en sus profundidades ambarinas.  
>La sostuvo con delicadeza de la cintura llevándola lentamente a su ritmo. Una melodía dulce inundaba sus oídos haciendo el ambiente más irreal. Nunca lo había visto así de seguro y feliz…fuera de una cancha de tenis. El abrazo se hizo más y más estrecho, se podían sentir sus respiraciones entremezclándose.<br>Ella apoyó lentamente la cabeza en el pecho de su querido príncipe, deseando permanecer allí para siempre.

En aquella hipnótica calidez que los envolvía, él deslizó sus manos por su espalda y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, extasiándose con la fragancia de su rojizo cabello. Esta vez, había ido muy lejos, los acelerados latidos de su corazón le advertían que pronto sería demasiado tarde. Sí permanecía cerca de ella un minuto más. Nunca, nunca la dejaría ir.

-Sakuno…_ la llamo él indeciso.  
>-Dime Ryoma_ le susurro ella para darle confianza.<br>-Existe algo que quiero saber_  
>-Pregúntame lo que quieras_<br>-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_  
>-Si_ dijo ella sonrojándose por completo.<br>-¿Eso significa que estarás conmigo siempre?_  
>-Sabes que sí_<br>¿Te confieso algo?_  
>-Si_<br>-Me gusta que me digas Príncipe Ryoma_  
>-¿En serio?_<br>-Si,…pero solo tú_  
>-¿Me pondrás un apodo también?_<br>-Claro…pero no te lo diré ahora_  
>-Dime…_ suplico ella_<br>-No…no…no y no hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme_  
>-¿En serio eso crees?_ le reto ella al tiempo que lo besaba y con disimulo colocaba su mano en su pecho arrancando un suspiro al Príncipe.<br>-Esta bien te diré lo que quieras, pero no me tortures así_  
>-De acuerdo_ dijo ella al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la base del cuello al chico que se hallaba ya buscando la forma de salir del baile para llevársela a otro lugar menos transitado.<p>

Ryoma miro hacia el equipo y noto como todos le miraban no sin cierta envida…todos estaban solos no habían chicas con ninguno de ellos en especial Kaoru Kaídoh que parecía querer matarlo.

-Mejor nos vamos Sakuno, este grupo no me da buena espina_ le dijo a la chica que con quien bailaba.

Así que se retiraron hasta un lugar mas apartado, bailando como dos reyes y riéndose de cuantas cosas existían en el mundo, pudieron ver a Eiji sacar a bailar a Oishi y que Fuji le extendía la mano a un Tezuka bastante sonrojado.

Para Ryoma fue mágico estar con ella entre sus brazos bailando pieza tras pieza y sin sentir agotamiento. Era una especie de hechizo si te quedas demasiado tiempo cerca de una llama te quemaras y si te quedas demasiado tiempo cerca de Sakuno Ryuzaki no querrás separarte de ella…jamás.  
>Aunque eso significara ir contra viento y marea…sus padres, Kaoru…los estudios<p>

–Por Kami ¿Cómo haré par llevármela cuando tenga torneos internacionales?...oh a los jugadores solo se le admiten familiares y esposas…^/^… ¿aceptara ser MÍA?

Allí estaba Ryoma Echizen el Príncipe del Tenis, se sentía increíble, no era un príncipe antes de ella, para que lo fuera debería tener a una princesa…ahora era perfecto. Era el equilibrio perfecto para él, esto era a su parecer maldición y bendición, veneno y antídoto; mal y cura; sagrado y profano…Suya.


End file.
